Extreme Daredevil
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: "What's wrong Kick?" Gunther asked. "Oh it's nothing. It's just...I don't feel so extreme anymore."
1. Chapter 1

_Extreme Daredevil _

"Dillweed!" Brad yells as Kick gets ready to ride down Dead Man's Drop.

Kick rolls his eyes and looks down Dead Man's Drop with a smirk.

He looked at Gunther and nodded his head. Then, he dropped.

He swerved left and right, over rocks, through the dirt, around the weeds, all while looking forward.

He was about to grab the sign when his hand slipped off of the pole.

"Biscuits," Kick murmured as he went into the dirt and rocks.

"Haha! Dilweed!" Brad yelled as he and everybody else left, with a laugh.

Kick huffed and murmured as he dusted himself off.

"Sorry Kick," Gunther told him with a frown.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Kick said with a smirk.

"I'll do it next time. Because I am awesome!" Kick yelled the last word.

"Yeah man!" Gunther also shouted.

(_**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)**_

"Dude I heard there is a new student coming in today," Gunther told Kick.

"Great. Just what I need. Male? Female?" Kick grumbled.

"Female."

Kick's eyes and body turned to Gunther in an instant.

"What's her name? What does she look like? How old is she? Why is she coming? Is she pretty? Does she like stunts? What's her name?" Kick rambled on as he griped Gunther by his shirt.

"Desire. Amazing. Fifteen. She moved. Yes. Yes. Desire," Guther said.

Kick jumped off of Gunther with a smirk.

"Sounds just right."

_**(IN CLASS)**_

"Who turned in their homework today?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked.

Kick slid down in his chair to hide.

"Kick? Did you?" Ms. Fitzpatrick asked with an amused smirk.

"Dog ate it."

Ms. Fitzpatrick glared at Kick. Then, someone walked in the door.

Kick's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Whoa."

"This is our new student. Her name is Desire. She recently moved here from Campleton," Ms. Fitzpatrick told the class.

There is a crowd full of whistles.

Desire smirks and does Kick's signature pose, making the class cheer.

Kick's mouth dropped more in shock.

"But that-that's MY p-pose!" Kick stutters.

"Tell us about yourself Desire," Ms. Fitzpatrick tells her.

"I love to ride on my skate board, I like to Ice skate, go to Monster Truck shows, watch wrestling, do daring things, but most of all….I'm awesome!" Desire shouts the last word.

The class cheers as Desire goes and sits down next to Kick.

Kick stares at her dreamily.

Desire was a teenager with long blackish-purple hair, long eye lashes, a small nose, pink/plump lips and sparkling green eyes.

Kick stares at her the whole entire class period.

Desire looks over at him. She looks him up and down, smirks and turns back to her work.

Kick sighs.

'_If only she would notice me.' _Kick thought.

_**(AFTER SCHOOL)**_

"Now watch as I down The Dead Man's Drop!" Desire screams to the huge crowed who started cheering.

Kick ran in front of her with wide eyes.

"Desire! You can't do this! Do you want to die?"

Desire raised her eyebrow.

"No I want to live," Desire looked at him weirdly.

She puts on her black helmet and looks at Kick with a smirk.

"Besides, to die would be an offal big adventure."

She then pushes her skate board down the mountain.

Kick looked down at her with eyes the size of dinner plates.

She swerved left and right, over the rocks, through the dirt, around the weeds, and all while she has her eyes at the sky.

She looked forward and smirked as she saw the sign.

She grabbed the sign and held her grip tight.

And then she swerved up the smooth side of the mountain, going past the pointy side, up the mountain and on the top of the mountain again.

Kick looked at her and faints.

_**(AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY)**_

Kick grins over at Desire. He was happy that she was alive and on earth but he was also upset that she went down The Dead Man's Drop successfully and he didn't.

He sighs sadly.

'_I wish she would notice me.' _He thought.

Desire looks over at him. She knows he has been staring but when she saw him look away with a sigh, she got curious why.

She saw that he was looking forward with a sad expression and playing with his pencil.

'_I guess it's because I won't pay attention to him.' _Desire thought.

She looked over at him

He looked up at her.

She winked.

He blushed and grinned.

She giggled and waved.

He waved back and grinned wider.

'_I'm gonna go down Widomakers Peak today.'_

_**(AT WIDOMAKERS PEAK)**_

"I'm gonna go down the mountain!" Kick shouts.

Everybody just rolled their eyes and clapped.

Desire's eyebrow rose up.

'_Does he know what he is doing?' _Desire thought

Desire bites her lip and gets in front of the crowd.

Gunther then pushes him down the mountain.

Desire tenses up.

She watches as he makes a few slick moves and jumps up and down, rocks side to side and ends up failing RIGHT before he got up the mountain.

Everybody laughed and Kick put his head down.

Desire's eyes grew sad.

'_Poor guy.'_

Gunther walked up to Kick.

"What's wrong Kick?"

Kick looks over at Desire, who is up the mountain.

"It's nothing. I just…I don't feel so extreme anymore."


	2. Hanging Out and The Start

_Extreme Daredevil_

_Chapter 2 Hanging out/The start_

"I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark.

But now I know my wounds are sewn by who you are.

I will take this burden on and become the holy one.

But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song.

So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed.

I'm here. Savior will be there!

When you are feeling alone.

Oh.

Savior for all that you do!

So, you live freely without their harm."

I look up at the sky. I look at the clouds, which seem to be making shapes. One looks like a rabbit, one looks like a lion, another one looks like a skateboard and one other one looks like…Kick.

'I wonder if he ever gets lonely' I thought. I know he hangs out with Gunther and he has a few other acquaintances. But he still might be lonely. I feel bad that he really likes me but I pay no attention to him.

I was about to change the current song that I was listening to, which was Savior by Black Veil Brides, when my phone went off.

I looked down at the Caller ID.

"Unkown"

My eyes narrow but I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Desire?"

"This is she."

"Oh. It's Gunther."

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just called to see if you could do me a favor."

"I don't do favors, Gunther."

"It involves Kick."

…

"I'm listening."

**_(THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)_**

_Normal POV_

Kick looked down at his paper and realized he misses everything that Ms. Fitzpatrick told them to put on their paper.

Desire looked down at her paper and realized that she went ahead of the class and filled out all of the answers already.

"Biscuits."

She giggled as she heard Kick mumble. Kick looked at her and blushed a tiny bit. Desire looked over at him and smiled.

"You can copy off mine," Desire offered.

Kick looked at her paper and then up at her. As if to ask if she was sure. She nodded. Kick went to copy off of her paper, when Desire covered her paper.

"Only if you let me come over and tutor you on the answers," Desire spoke with a grin.

Kick stuttered and then closed his mouth.

"Um…su-sure," Kick mumbled.

Desire grinned widely.

(**_AFTER SCHOOL, AT KICKS HOUSE)_**

"Okay A + 9 (- 6 ) x 4 Divided by 7 =?"

Kick stared at Desire as she made up a few problems to help him out with math.

Desire looked at him and huffed.

"Kick! Do you want me to help or not?"

Kick jumped and looked at her then the paper.

He murmured the answer and continued to watch her.

**_(THREE AGONIZING HOURS LATER)_**

"Finally! We're done!" Desire says tiredly.

Kick looks down sadly.

"I guess you'll be going now," Kick murmured sadly.

Desire looked at him and realized how sad he was. She frowned and lifted up his chin, making him look her in the eyes.

"Am I not allowed to hang out with you?"

Kick's face seemed to glow.

'_She wants to hang out with me!"_

Desire smiled.

"So, what do you want to do? Want to go somewhere?" Desire asked.

"Where should we go?"

Kick smirked.

"Dead Man's Drop."

**_(A FEW HOURS LATER AT DEAD MAN'S DROP)_**

"Whoo! I never knew I could have that much fun!" Desire shouts as she collapses on the blanket Kick lay down.

"Yeah! That was a lot of fun!" Kick exclaimed back with a grin.

Desire laughed along with Kick.

They lay there together for a second.

All of the sudden Kick jumped up in excitement.

"I've got an idea!"

Desire jumped and raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Lets go down Dead Man's Drop!"

Desire's eyes widened.

"But it's midnight! We won't be able to see!"

"Yeah we will! The moon will be our light! C'mon!" Kick exclaimed.

Desire blushed when we said, "The moon will be our light!" It made her stomach feel bubbly.

She nervously got up and put her hand in Kick's.

Kick pulled her on his skateboard and then got behind her.

"What? You're getting on too?" Desire shouted.

Kick nodded.

"I'm not letting you go on your own."

Desire growled but turned back around. It's not use to argue with him. Though she had to admit, she felt special when he said that.

"Get ready!"

Kick got her positioned, much to her disliking, and winked at her.

She blushed and held in a giggle.

"Go!"

Kick pushed the skateboard down the mountain.

Desire tried to calm down and balance herself. But she was afraid that she would run into something in the dark.

It wasn't even her she was really worried about.

It was Kick.

'I know he has done this for years and he will be completely fine, but I can't help but worry.'

"Dez!"

Desire looked behind her shoulder at Kick. He had a scared and worried expression on his face.

She looked forward to see a huge rock with a tumble weed around it.

"Biscuits."

Kick tried to swerve the Skateboard but it was too late.

_BAM!_

_CRASH!_

_EEERCH!_

Kick and Desire hit the rock and went flying in air and then sliding in the dirt, weeds, and rocks.

They stopped sliding and Kick jumped by Desire.

"Dez! Dez! Desire!"

Desire opened her eyes and looked up at Kick.

"Kick."

Kick grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"You scared me to death," Kick murmured.

Desire gripped onto him, her body shaking.

She looked at Kick as she hugged him.

He was covered in cuts and scratches. Even a few wounds.

And he was here making sure SHE was okay, when SHE only had a few scratches.

Desire then realized how much she meant to Kick. She may have just met him, but she can't help but feel a connection between them.

'_I guess he did too'_ Desire thought.

Kick pulled away gently and looked around at her. And surprisingly, grabbed her chin and searched her face for any wounds.

"I'm fine," Desire whispered.

"You're hurt."

Kick looked down at himself.

"I guess I am," Kick chuckled.

"It's not funny," Desire frowned.

Kick's grin dropped and his humor was gone.

"I was trying to shield you."

"Well you did your job! And now look what happened!"

"What?"

"You're hurt!"

"I'll survive!"

"You're severely injured!"

"I was trying to protect _you_!"

"I didn't want you too!"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you!"

Kick shut his mouth. Desire realized what she said, and covered her mouth.

Kick looked at her and then down at his wounds.

"I care about you."

"I care about you too."

Desire looked up at him.

Kick took her hands in his.

"You scared me half to death when I saw you falling," Kick mumbled.

"When my eyes were wide, and I was screaming, it wasn't because I was scared for me. I was scared about what would happen to you."

Desire's eyes got watery and she pounced on Kick.

Kick's eyes widened and as he fell back.

Desire let a few tears fall as she hugged Kick tightly around his waist.

Kick hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

Desire snuggled into his stomach and sighed.

"Calm down. It's okay."

Desire breathed in deeply and sat up.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Kick smiled back.

"No problem Dez."

"Dez?" Desire raised her eyebrow.

"That's my nickname for you."

Desire giggled and winked at him.

Kick grinned.

"So are we together now?"

"Definitely."

Kick grinned and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Desire leaned in as well.

Sparks.


End file.
